Real or Imaginary
by Katie4ever
Summary: Chap. 2 uploaded! Demi doesn't realize how things can change so fast. But are they for the better or for the worst? Lemi, Niley, and future pairings will be later established in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**A/N: I know that I'm planning a whole story in my head and trying to write it on a notebook, then write it on the internet, and I also have two stories that I have to wrap up, but this story just came to mind. So I started to write it and here it is. Hope you guys like it. Not sure if it'll be long or not. There will be future themes that won't be close to the real world, of these stars, but whatever. My story, my rules. :)**

The flight was three hours long. I sighed this was great. Logan laughed next to me. "Whats so funny?" I asked with attitude.

"You're stuck in a plane with me...to you that must be torture." Logan said in peals of laughter.

"Oh you have no idea." I whispered screamed and roughly dragged my suitcases to the plane. There I had to ask Logan for help, which was very insulting to my pride.

"Will you just admit that you like to spend time with me?" Logan said with a teasing smile. "Come on, wittle Wemi. You wove me."

"I wate you." I said in a sickenly sweet voice.

Logan gave me a tight smile and I returned it. There was nothing worse than this. Why did I even agree to this? Oh yeah.

Flashback

"My god, I'm brilliant." Selena said running down the stairs. A look of pride on her face.

"Oh no, Lerman. Call 911, something must have exploded." I joked. Selena gave me a dirty glare.

"Shut up, it was an accident!" She screamed. "How many times do I need to repeat that?"

"Until you don't take it up the ass...and until I feel completely safe from your evil killings!"

"Ughh!" Selena screamed at the ceiling, before putting a hand on the wall and closing her eyes. Her head was down, her hair covered her face.

"Fine. Be sorry about this later." She glared at me. "You're both coming with me to Pomona."

"What!" Logan and I exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other.

"No, absolutely not!" I almost screamed, getting up to my full height.

Selena crossed her hands. The usual nice look on her face had been flipped over to a pissed off one. "You both will come with me and that's final."

"Why-why do we have to do that? We're not sure why you want to go to Pomona, we're not going." I said, crossing my arms. Selena wanted to put up a fight, I was game; and I wasn't going to give in.

"I'm going to visit Miley and Nick." Selena answered. "You're going to come with me, together, as a couple."

"What!" We both screamed at the same time. Logan had stood up by now. Great, this was great. I wasn't going to go with him as his girlfriend. Was Selena crazuy? What was her deal?

"What-what-what?" I was left so speechless I couldn't form a single sentence.

"Selana, why?" Logan asked, I looked at Selena and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Because I feel like making you guys miserable. Miley and Nick miss you guys. And just for payback, you have to behave like boyfriend and girlfriend." Selena smiled, obviously pleased by her plan.

I scoffed. "How about no?" I said and glared at her.

"How about yes?" Selena retorted, face red.

I was getting to her. A bit more and she would wish she'd never said anything at all.

Logan walked to Selena. "Nick and Miley miss us?"

Selena looked at him with narrowed eyes, suspicious. "Yes...I've talked to them. Yesterday, actually. And they want to see us. So I promised them that we would visit."

At that, I was left with no retort. These were our friends. Nick and Miley. Probably the only survising marriage I've ever heard of. Reality, fantasy or whatever.

"Will you guys come with me? I already promised." Selena gave us a smile. Something we were never able to resist. In a flash, her eyes got a mischivious look. "You guys can't say no. My punishment stands."

Logana and I looked at each other, before I looked away. "No!"

"You don't really have a choice." Selena crossed her arms, and glared at me.

I shook my head. "I always have a choice." Thinking that the conversation was done, I turned to walk away.

"Demi, walk away from the only opportunity of seeing Miley and Nick, and they will never forgive you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to her.

Selena had an expressionless look on his face. She was getting impersonal here. She was really fighting with me.

"You know that's not true." I said, voice cold.

"I can sure arrage that." Selena answered easily. Not even a sign of discomfort showed on her face.

I scoffed. "You're crazy."

"No, just tired of being told things that aren't true...like trying to kill you in a fire." Selena walked toward me, but stopped a few feet away. "Come on Demi, just do this. For them, for me; you owe me."

The expression on her face told me she really was not going to take my crap.

"Fine, but for Miley and Nick...don't get any ideas." I warned Logan.

"Woah, woah." Logan raised his hands in defense. "Who said I had agreed to this crazy plan? Anyway, I wasn't the one teasing you. So why am I pulled into this thing?"

Selena looked dumb-founded for a second. Oh my god, Logan was about to save us from playing dysfunctional house. If he wasn't my hated enemy with a passion, I would so love him.

"W-well..." Selena stammered, her face was red. I almost smirked. "Look, just do this. I promise you'll get every minute of your greatest fantasy."

I looked at her confused. Greatest fantasy? What could that be?

Logan was probably thinking along the same lines, because he looked at her confused. "Greatest fantasy? What would that be?"

"Total control over Demi. Sure it doesn't sound like you can do it now, but you'll see in about a day it'll be fucking awesome." Selena said, almost in advertisement. I looked at her horrified. Did she want to kill me?

"He's not going to do that!" I screamed, and turned to Logan for support, but instead I found a smiling Logan instead. My face paled from all color, guessing what was coming next.

"That sounds like an interesting idea." Logan said, with an easy and amazed smile on his face.

They both looked at me, and I looked between them. My fate was sealed by their mean, and evil plan to be Logan's...girlfriend.

End of flashback

I sat back into the uncomfortable seat and glared at everything and nothing at the same time. As soon as this trip was over, and as soon as we got back to Seattle, I would be the happiest girl on the whole world. For now I just had to survive a whole week pretending to be Logan's girlfriend. For both Logan and Selena's pleasure. Man was I really sorry for teasing Selena.

**If you would please review. I would love you forever. And I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, or actors, just the plot. Enjoy**

**Charter ****Two**

Demi's pov

I glared at Selena, who was enjoying herself. "Why do we have to be a pretend to be a couple?" I asked.

Selena sighed. "You'll later find out my love for now you have to worry about how you are going to behave when we get to Nick and Miley's house. They expect a great welcome."

"What? But we're the guests!" I screamed.

"Well, get over it. And, um, I'm sure they'll give us plenty of welcomes." She said very mysteriously and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant.

I didn't have much time because Logan began to play with my hair, and only stopped after I smacked his hand.

"Hey! what was that for?" Logan screamed, overly sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a girl."

"Stop being such a bitch." Logan crossed his arms and made a good deal of acting like the victim. So much so that the girl across from us was giving me the death glare.

"What?" I said, now more angry than before. "You want some of this honey? I don't recommend it." I warned.

"Listen to her, she's very overbearing." Logan chipped in.

I growled and hated Selena more than ever.

Finally when the plane landed in the Ontario airport I felt very jet lag. Selena hurried us to get our bags and soon we were on our way to find a way to get to Nick and Miley's house.

"Great planning, Sel. We came here all the way from Seattle, and now we have no way of going to their house. Brilliant, just brilliant." I sarcastically said.

"If you just shut up I could actually think." Selena sighed and I knew that I had hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Sel. I'm just really tired and irritable." I sighed too.

I was too distracted by how tired I was that I didn't see the man run up from behind me and take my purse. I gasped and tried to hold on as much as i could, but he proved to be stronger.

"No, stop!" I screamed and ran after him. My boots slipped on the waxed floor and I felt a sharp pain begin around my ankle. I cried and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Demi, oh my gosh, here sit up." Selena helped me to a chair and moved my hair from my face so she could see me better. "Are you okay?"

Selena's pov

Demi and Logan ran after the thug and I watched shocked until Demi fell to the floor with a loud, painful cry. "Demi, oh my gosh, here sit up." I ran to her and helped her sit up on a chair. Demi's hair was on her face so i moved it away and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

Demi shook her head. "My leg really hurts."

I didn't know if her leg was sprained or broken, but I had to get her some sort of help. There was a security guard who ran out of this private room that looked like it had a bunch of camaras andran to us.

"What happened?" He asked, checking Demi. "What hurts?"

"My ankle." She said, voice strained and raspy.

I backed up and watched as the security guard did his thing. "I'm not good at medical things, but I'll call for the paramedics to come and pick you up okay?"

Demi nodded and he left to call the ambulance.

I looked around and realized that Logan wasn't here with us. That's when I remembered that he had ran after the thug.

"Oh, no, Logan!" I gasped.

Demi's pov

"Oh, no, Logan!" Selena gasped, her face completely shocked.

"What?" I said, not wanting to have any more bad news.

"Logan, he went after the thug."

No sooner had Selena said this that Logan came running back with my purse. Selena and I looked at him completely shocked.

Logan's pov

A thug had taken Demi's purse and that made me go into defensive mode. Demi was running after the thug, too, but she had fallen. I wanted to go help her and make sure that she was okay, but getting her purse was important to her and so I chased after the thug.

He gave a good run, but I had been in my track team through out high school. It was perfect because like that the bullies couldn't catch me. Now i was running after a bully.

We reached a valley and he was ready to jump the fence when I grabbed his jeans and pulled him down. I punched him and restled the purse out of him.

"It's just a purse man!" He shouted and tried to take it away. He punched me a couple of times in my stomach, but I remained stubborn. I ignored the pain, pushed him to the dumpster, and with a good, hard hit to the head he fell to the floor moaning in pain.

"This is my...girlfriends." I stammered out. "If you want to steal do it from some one else." I began to walk away when I realized what I had just said. "This isn't a good life _dude_ I suggest you try working."

With that done I ran back to the airport where Demi was in a chair, face pale and Selena was standing next to her. They were both looking at me shocked.

"Here you go." I gave Demi her purse and she took it with a limp hand.

"Logan...thank you." Demi said, and I smiled at him.

"You're-"

"Here you go." This security guard came and pressed some ice on Demi's ankle. He smiled sweetly at Demi and she smiled back blushing.

I rolled my eyes. This was stupid.

"The ambulance is on its way. They want to make sure that you're okay. They think you are, but I'm not so sure." The security guard pushed some of Demi's hair behind her ear and she blushed. "Such a lovely lady as yourself should be looked over."

"I...um...thank you."

The security guard was flirting with Demi, in a very lame fashion, may i add, and she was falling for it! What the hell?

"I'll make sure to look over her." I said, angrier than I had been in a while.

The security guard and Demi both lost their smiles and looked at me. The security guard with confusion and Demi with anger.

"She is my girlfriend." I said, wrapping a hand over her slim shoulders. "Aren't you, honey?" I asked, looking at the panic-looking Demi.

Demi's pov

Logan was making a fool out of me. How dare he say that we were dating?

"No, we're not." I laughed nervously and pushed Logan's hand away from me.

"Honey I know we're going through a rough patch but we are dating." Logan said, looking very innocent and honest. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

Logan touched my head, as if that would help to see if I had amnesia and I knew that my chances with the cute security guard were over.

"The ambulance will be here shortly." The security guard said, clearing his throat. "I hope your ankle feels better soon." He smiled at me and left.

"No, wait." I whispered but he couldn't hear me.

Logan glared at the security guard's back and I stood up on my hurt ankle not caring that it made me want to cry.

"Why did you do that for?" I screamed, some of the pain that I felt broke through in my voice and Logan stared at me shocked.

"What?" was all he said.

"You couldn't just let him talk to me could you?" I asked, voice bitter. "Why, Logan? He actually liked me."

I limped away from Logan's shocked face and ignored the pain in my leg.

"Demi, wait." I heard Selena call after me, but I still kept limping. Head held high.

Logan's pov

I watched Selena and Demi go and then looked down at her purse. I sighed. This was great. The only time I actually got to play a hero and the only thanks I get is Demi hating my guts. It hurt knowing that she hated me. I normally wouldn't have cared if people talked to her, but the way that security guard was looking at her, I didn't like it. He was probably a jerk anyway.

I got the rest of our luggage and followed Demi and Selena to the front of the airport, slowly as I could, because I knew that she was going to give me the silent treatment.

This trip just got better and better.

**A/N: I'm not usually the kind of writer that puts silly questions like _Will so and so ever get over there or whatever,_ but now I feel like doing it. **

**Will Demi, Selena and Logan ever get to Miley and Nick's house? What will await them there? And why is Logan so angry at the security guards behavior towards Demi? Oh, and will Demi ever chill?**

**Keep on reading everybody and we'll later find out. Until next time. Goodbye, cya.**

**~* Please Review*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot. That's all.**

**A/N: Here's chapter three. I know that not many people are ever going to read it, but I'm having fun writing it and I think that's all that matters.**

**Chapter Three**

****The ambulance came and took us to the hospital. I told them that it wasn't necessary, but because this would obviously cost me some money they didn't let me go.

Selena was by my side the whole time, shushing me whenever I began to say that I was fine. As soon as she went into mother hen there was nothing to stop it.

Logan was on the farthest corner of the ambulance. I made sure he was. I didn't want him anywhere near me.

Logan's pov

With Demi giving me the death glare I decided that Selena's plan was not going to do any of us good. Selena would probably get off the hook, but Demi would certainly hate me.

She had to be so cute when she got angry that I couldn't help myself. I just had to make her angry.

It wasn't that I liked her. I just liked getting her angry. It was fun.

We got to the hospital and Demi was made to wait out in the lobby.

"This is just great." Demi growled and leaned back on the hospital. She looked around and once she had made sure that no doctor or nurse was around she stood up.

Selena missed it, but I clearly saw that she was in pain.

"Sit down, Demi. What are you doing?" Selena hissed.

Demi ignored her and walked out of the hospital, trying not to limp, but we could still see it.

"I'm going to Nick and Miley's house." Was all she said.

"You're hurt, Demi. Get back inside all you're doing is hurting your ankle even more." Selena argued.

"I came to California to see my friends and I'm going to do that." Demi glared at us both. "I did not come here to get my ankle checked when it's obvious that it's only sprained. As long as I don't walk on it it'll be fine."

"Really?" I asked.

Demi nodded.

"Walk straight then." I challenged.

"I-Fine." She breathed in and when she was about to take a step I stopped her.

"Are you crazy? you can't walk on a sprained ankle. You see, you need to get checked by the doctors. It might be in a much worse condition than before."

Demi pressed her weight on her hurt ankle and said, "Ha! I'm perfectly fine, now let's go. We're wasting our time here." She rolled her eyes.

Selena looked at me and I shrugged.

"I warned her." I said before following Demi.

Selena's pov

I walked a bit behind Logan and Demi and called Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nick. It's me, Selena." I said.

"Oh, Sel! Are you already here?" Nick asked, sounding very excited.

"Yeah." I nodded. "We, um, don't know where to go and we have no way of getting there anyway."

"Don't worry, I'll go and pick you up." Nick told me and I sighed in relief.

"That's great."

"Where are you?" Nick asked and I looked at the hospital name.

"In the hospital." I said, and like I had expected Nick overreacted. I managed to calm him down and tell him which hospital we were in.

"Is Demi okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes." I told him, and crossed my hands. It was getting really hot out here. I rubbed my shoulders and backed up to the shadow. "She's fine." I looked over at her sitting in the sun, making her hair glow and probably burning her, but like always she was too stubborn for her own good.

"I'll be there." Nick said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Great." He told me he would be there in about half an hour, and as he started to say goodbye I stopped him. "Hey, Nick wait."

"What?"

"Um, Logan and Demi, they don't know." I told him, voice low and quiet.

"What?" He asked, knowing what i meant probably.

"I didn't tell them." I explained.

Nick sighed on the other line. "That's fine, hopefully they take it as a good thing. It is, but they're probably stressed and tired. Hopefully it doesn't come as a shock."

I laughed, already seeing Demi and Logan's reactions.

"Don't worry. They'll be okay."

"If you say so." Nick said, not sounding very convinced. "I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hanged up and I sighed as I put my phone in my pocket.

I walked over to Demi and breathed in the Californian air then gave her a smile.

"you okay?" I asked.

Demi nodded, giving me one of her smiles.

"Great."

I wrapped a hand over her shoulders and hoped that she was telling me the truth.

**~* Please Review *~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, Just own the plot.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Demis pov

Nick came to pick us up. He was all smiles and worry over me, and hugged Selena and Logan. I just stayed in the back ground, and he understood after I told him my leg was in pain. I wouldn't focus on it though, it was fine.

He drove us to his house and promised to show us all around. Nick and Miley loved going to a lot of places. So they knew the area pretty well. Miley was a free spirit, but Nick settled her down. At the same time, though, Nick was able to loosen up a bit.

He told us a lot about the great places that we would see. I thought it would be fun, but I seriously just wanted to go to sleep.

Logans Pov

Demi was falling asleep, fast, in the back of Nick's van and I nudged Selena so she would see. Selena looked over and smiled.

Nick continued to tell us about all these great places like West Covina and Rancho Cucanmonga, Pico, and all these other places that sounded cool, but I would have to wait until I was there to decide.

We got to the house and I was surprised to see that it was a small place with beautiful flowers and had green grass in the garden. The house was white, colored with some blue and I was complete at home in this place.

Nick helped us with our bags and we made our way to the house.

"Miley will be inside and now we have a surprise for you guys." Nick smiled at me and Demi, and saw that Selena was smiling next to him.

"What kind of surprise?" I blurted out.

Nick looked as if he didn't know how to answer so he smiled at me, clapped a hand over my shoulder and said, while looking at me in the eyes, "You'll see."

I looked at Selena for some sort of answer, but all she did was smile.

I started to guess all the kind of surprises they would have in store for us and I got a little excited. They both knew that I loved to take pictures, so maybe it was a camera. I l knew that it was a long shot, but it could happen.

Nick opened the door and we followed him inside, we were all wafted in the smell of rice and chicken. My stomach growled loudly. Demi looked at me and rolled her eyes before sitting down. She looked around the house and then at the stairs. She smiled. Demi loved stairs for some reason.

"Miley?" Demi called through out the house. She walked to the kitchen and looked at the pictures on the wall as she walked. "Miley?" She stopped in the kitchen, shocked and stared at something there.

"Demi?" A female voice, Miley, called from somewhere in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there in next to the stove. She looked beautiful as always. She was glowing and looked so happy, and saw that she looked different.

When I looked at her stomach I knew what it was. I stared at her too mouth open and all.

Miley blushed and looked down, she hugged her protruding belly and smiled up at us.

"Hi, guys, how you've been?" Miley asked, getting tears in her eyes.

Demi ran to her, and wrapped her in a hug. From where I was standing, I could see her shoulders shaking. It took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

Miley began to cry too, but she laughed and wiped at her eyes as she hugged Demi.

"Don't cry Demi. Why are you crying?" Miley asked, whispering.

"You're pregnant." Demi said.

Miley laughed and nodded.

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you." Demi squeezed her tight, but was careful not to hurt her. "I missed you so much!" Demi turned and glared at me.

I thought it was me but then she said, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that she was pregnant, Sel." She turned to Miley. "Oh my god you're pregnant." She knelt down in front of Miley and was about to touch her belly when she looked at Miley for permission, who nodded. Demi touched Miley's stomach and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Miley asked and directed Demi's hand more down on her stomach. "Come feel." She told us and I walked over. She grabbed my hand and I felt it. The baby kicked. I smiled at Miley who smiled back, tears in her eyes. "Guess she knows that her aunt and uncle are here."

Demi laughed and felt more into Miley's stomach. She got up and let Selena and Nick feel too.

"This is great, I'm going to be an aunt." Demi cooed and Miley nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. Miley agreed but only after I convinced her." Selena confessed.

Demi mock glared before taking Selena into her arms. "We're going to be aunts!"

"Yes, i know." Selena squealed and all three girls hugged.

Nick looked at me like he was saying girls. I returned the look.

After talking for a long time of when the baby was going to be due and they talking some more of the names that they would name the baby, dinner was finally ready. I watched amazed as Miley took almost half of the food. She blushed when she noticed some of us looking at her, but we only smiled at her. Miley smiled back and slowed down on her eating.

When we were done, Miley and the girls went to talk in the living room while me and Nick were stuck in kitchen duty.

"Wow, you're gonna be a daddy." I said, teasing him. "You excited."

"You bet." Nick smiled, pride in his eyes. "I'm finally starting a family with the woman I love." He looked at me. "You? Are you ever going to settle down?"

"Not any time soon." I confessed and put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Demi and you seem to be on better terms since I last saw you." Nick told me, avoiding my eyes.

I scoffed. "She hates my guts."

"And you love everything about her." Nick teased. I blushed.

"I do not." I argued.

"It's noticeable." Nick laughed."I'm your best friend, Logan. We've known each other since kindergarten. I know you well enough to say that you love her."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes." Nick said, sure of himself. "Selena tells me that she tries to get you two together, but Demi's a little stubborn."

"She what?" I asked, shocked.

Nick's face fell and he turned away from me. "Nothing. What?"

"You said that Selena's trying to get me and Demi together." I told him.

"No, I didn't." Nick said, shaking his head, but I could tell from his eyes that he was lying.

"Yes, you did." Nick tried to tell me that he hadn't, but I tuned him out. Now I understood why Selena had proposed that we act like we were together while we were here. It was the most ridiculous plan ever, but then again, Nick was right. I did like Demi. Not love her, but I did like her. I wasn't crazy yet, so I knew when to stop. Anyway, Demi made it really, really hard to love her, but still.

I couldn't believe Selena. This was unbelievable. I would have to have a very serious conversation with her, but for now I would have to get as much information from Nick as possible.

**~ * Please Review *~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:** Don't own the actors, just the plot.**

Nick didn't give me any information. We were both starting to get annoyed. I tried my last tactic.

"I love her okay, but I don't want you or Selena to get in between this." I said, and it felt so easy to say those words. I did love her, I realized at that moment.

"Demi means the world to me and I don't want to have any help from you or Selena. Since when has she done this?"

Nick flushed and looked away from me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Nick sighed. "I got drunk on one of our visit's and I spilled out everything in me. Of course Miley and Selena-"

"Miley knows too?" I squeaked out.

Nick raised his hands in defeat when I began to glare.

"She guessed as much, but wasn't really sure about it until I blurted it out."

I nervously raked my hand over my hair and felt so embarrassed. My face, my neck; everything felt hot.

"Am I you guys laughing stock now? Did you have have private talks and told each other how stupid I was being?" I asked angrily.

"You're not stupid-"

"The girl I have feelings for hates my guts and I don't have the mind or capacity of making her fall in love with me." I said, now feeling more angry with myself.

All of this was true. I've done such a good job at telling myself i never loved her that now that I was blurting everything out, it hurt so much to say it.

Nick placed a hand on my shoulder. "Think about it Nick. Miley and Selena are obsessed with love. They worked up a plan for you to have Demi love you."

"What? A plan?"

"Yes, they're both crazy, but to more important matters. Logan...Selena and Miley have this whole plan made up for you to make Demi fall in love with you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe that they'd do this." I said, and laughed.

"Well, believe it." Nick said, using the same tone of voice I was using.

I was about to ask him more when Demi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled at us, mostly at Nick. "I need ice."

Nick hurried to the fridge and pressed it to Demi's ankle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, only to have her ignore me. "Fine, you're okay." She looked at me. "Just, I worry about yo- This! I worry about this. We won't be able to do much with a hurt ankle." I said, blurting anything out that came to mind.

Demi looked horrified at that.

"You're right." She touched her ankle tenderly before saying. "I'm fine though. I can do this. It's just a little sprained ankle."

I nodded, and we looked at each other. She gave me a small smile and i returned it before looking down, blushing.

Demi stood up and went back to the living room.

Nick watched me with a smile on his face.

"Not one word."

He raised his hands in defeat, but still kept laughing.

"I don't think she's that okay." Nick said.

I nodded to him, but didn't tell him how worried I was. It wouldn't help any, and anyway, Demi was far too stubborn to accept help anyway.

**~* Please Review *~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the actors, just the plot. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Hope you like how it's turning out.**

Logan's pov

We had been in California for over a week now and I felt that the feelings I had for Demi grew more and more everyday. I did everything I could to help her feel better, but nothing usually helped. She was stubborn. She wouldn't stay in the house and just so Demi wouldn't be alone, Selena would bring 'you're her fake boyfriend go help her'.

I was just as annoyed with Selena as Demi was, but that didn't help either.

I was losing control of my once normal life and worst of all it was because I truly did care about Demi. What hurt more was that she didn't care about me.

Demi's pov

Logan has been extra attentive with me. I know that Selena probably put him up to it, but it wasn't fair. She knew better than to do that.

I woke up to find myself alone for once and I stood up in my still hurting ankle. I decided to escape to the park and that's what I did.

It was a lonely park, no one was around. I didn't know the place or the people, so I would've been alone anyhow.

I glared up at the sun. It was so beautiful.

I sighed and thought about when i was little.

I never went to the park, but I watched loads of movies where the heroines were in the medieval times. I loved those movies, where the princess could kick butt, and the prince would still fall in love with the fiery characters.

I was a dreamer sure, but what else could you expect. Not able to afford anything much than food, and with mom always working i never had time to actually experience anything other than daydreams.

I thought about mom and tears came to my eyes. I knew that she was watching me from where ever she was.

She promised me to always watch over me and I hoped that she was still doing it from up in heaven.

"Demi?"

I wiped at my eyes and turned to see Logan there.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

Logan laughed. "If i was following you I wouldn't show myself. I'm a much better spy than that." He joked.

I laughed and playfully punched him. "Shut up."

He smiled at me, and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and looked away with a coy smile.

"Why are you here, Logan?" I asked.

"I had to be here. I still think you need to check your ankle-" I glared at him. "Fine, how about I buy you some ice cream?"

I looked at the ice cream man and find myself nodding. "Chocolate for me?"

"Coming right up." He took my hand and kissed it. "My lady."

I blushed and watched him go. Did Logan just kiss my hand? Since when did he become so nice to me? Wait, maybe he felt bad because of my stupid ankle.

For some reason when I came to that conclusion my heart dropped to my stomach. I looked away from where he was buying the ice cream and tried not to look at him.

Logan could be a jerk, yes, but he had proven to be very caring as well. No less because of what Selena had proposed him to do.

I shook my head.

Why did i even care if Logan liked me or not? I scoffed, but felt bothered with the way that I was thinking.

Logan was getting to me. I needed to get a boyfriend or something, because Logan was starting to look cute to me.

He came back and handed me the ice cream. I smiled at him in thanks and began to walk back to the house.

Logan was next to me and I could feel him so close to me. It was strange, I never actually noticed Logan until now.

Gosh what was wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me.

I was about to answer when this guy walked up to me.

"It's you." He said with a smile.

I stared at him before realizing that it was the security guard that had helped me at the air port.

"Hi!"

The security smiled at my enthusiasm, I blushed and decided to tone it down.

"Hey, um, what was your name?"

"Cody." He offered me his hand to shake. "Cody Linley." Just like Logan he kissed my hand and I blushed even harder.

Thank you, God, for sending me such a cute boy.

I smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Cody looked down at my ankle. "Any better?"

I was about to say yes, when Logan butt in and said, "No. She didn't even go to the hospital to get checked."

"Logan?" I shook my head at him, but he only avoided eye contact.

Good, at least now there was a cute boy in front of me, that could be my future boyfriend and Logan was no longer cute in my eyes.

Not that he ever was. I just got blinded by the light and-

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I laughed nervously and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You should really get your ankle checked out. It might be small, but walking on it could make it much worse than what it already is."

I instantly took the defensive. "I'm fine." I shook my head. "Look, I need to go. I was going to go buy some..." I saw the flower shop across the street and pointed toward it. "Flowers. Excuse me."

I walked away feeling like crap. Great, now I lost cute boy number one. Great.

Logan's pov

Demi walked away with her head on the floor.

Cody turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Is she really you're girlfriend?" He asked.

I raised my cone up. "What do you think?"

"I think she doesn't like you." He said, and looked at me with a fake smile. "Mind stepping back, I think I got this one handled."

"What?" I looked at him surprised.

"She likes me, not you. So why don't you just move aside and let me do my job. Bringing a smile to that pretty face will be easier for me than you. No matter how much you like her." He pushed past me and went to the flower shop.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Was it really that obvious that I liked her?

Demi's pov

I was busy looking at the flowers that I didn't notice Cody until he was standing right in front of me. I straightened up and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey, i just came to ask you on a date." He said.

I melted in place when he gave him that dazzling smile of his.

"A date?" Oh my gosh, he just asked me out!

"Yes, tomorrow night, maybe?" He asked, mouth pouting.

I blushed. "I'm free tomorrow."

"Great. Where do I go pick you up?" He asked, I gave him Nick and Miley's address. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

I nodded and watched him go. Logan came in just as he left.

"What did he tell you?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"He asked me out!" I jumped up and down before thinking about it and grimaced in pain.

Logan grabbed me to steady me and looked at me worried and with something more, but I didn't know what.

"That's...great. How about we take you back to the house and actually get some real food in your stomach." I nodded and we went back to the house. Everyone was up and i got Miley and Selena alone.

"Where did you guys go?" Selena asked, smiling knowingly and poking at me.

I pushed her hand away. "We went to the park. I have great news!"

Miley and Selena looked at each other happy.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Selena exclaimed.

"The cute security guard asked me out on a date!" I squealed. They both jumped up and down, gushing at me.

"I knew that he liked you-" Selena was saying.

Miley stopped her and she looked at me shocked. "Security guard?"

At this Selena also looked at me in question.

"Selena, the guy from the airport, remember?" I said.

Selena looked at me, before nodding. "Oh yeah him."

I looked at them both. What had happened to all the enthusiasm. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Miley and Selena shook their head. "Tell us what happened?" Miley said, with a sweet smile on her face.

After looking at them in confusion, i began to tell them all that had happened.

Nick's pov

Logan and Demi got back just as I was making breakfast. She pulled Miley and Selena to her room and I looked at Logan for the details.

He just shook his head and helped me with breakfast.

I knew that something bad had happened, but didn't ask him any further. I knew that whatever had happened, he would tell me later. And if not him, Miley would.

**~* Please Review *~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Demi's pov

Miley and Selena were very helpful with the whole dressing up. I wanted to go on a regular jeans and stuff, and just play it cool. I was so nervous. I was in another state, going out with a totally cute boy, and I didn't have any cute clothes!

I'm not really into the whole dating thing, but I just thought my clothes were going to be okay. They were okay to me, but maybe they weren't okay for a guy.

Oh my god, what was wrong with me? Where have I been the last couple of years?

"I need help." I moaned while looking into the mirror.

My hair looked dull, my face was just plain, my clothes did make me look good, but for being at home, not for a date.

I threw down my pin, away from my hair, and glared at myself. "I'm ugly."

"You look fine." Miley told me, sounding like a tired mother.

That reminded me of her baby, and I knelt in front of her. "Oh, baby, what am I going to do?" I sighed. "When you grow up and start dating, never ever wait until your 21 to date." I sighed and shook my head. Without trying I thought of why I stopped dating.

"Demi, stop it!" Selena hit me in the back of my head and I glared at her. "Stop thinking so much."

"Sel, I'm not thinking about that." I told her and rolled my eyes, even though my heart twinged in pain and fear at my memories.

Miley held my hand in silent support and I smiled at her. Then Selena hugged me.

This had all been good, but now it was getting really bad. I felt tears come to my eyes and shook my head.

"Guys, I really don't want to get mushy now." I laughed and tried to compose myself. "Look, it's all in the past now okay?"

Miley and Sel looked like they didn't believe me, but I just nodded to them telling them it was okay.

"Fine." Selena made me look back at the mirror and said. "You're very pretty, never believe that you're not."

I laughed and nodded.

Finally we settled on a jean skirt and a light blue shirt. Selena and Miley both kept giving me looks. I only noticed because I saw them from the mirror.

I tried not to get to worried, but they were stubborn, and as soon as they worried, they would never stop until they were sure I was okay.

Nick and Logan were in the living room, watching t.v.. When I stepped into the living room, they both looked at me.

They stood up and I smiled shyly at them.

"Do I look okay?"

Nick smiled. "You look good. Not too trendy, sort of laid back. You guys did a great job." He said, looking at Miley and Selena behind me. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Just playing, Demi. You look good."

"Thank you." I said and looked at Logan for more input.

He looked at me with a smile. "You look great."

I felt disappointed. Logan didn't even think I was pretty. Logan liked a lot of cute girls, he always said that Selena and Miley were cute last year, but I don't even get a "cute" or "nice", just great?

"Thanks." I told him, then turned to Miley. Trying to think of something to say, to not feel so awkward when the door bell rings.

I ran to it and looked into the surprised eyes of Cody.

"Excited?" He joked, and I laughed.

"Uh, sorry." I said, blushing. "I forget how doors are light here." That wasn't a whole lie, but a still I was making it up.

"Okay, you ready?" Cody looked at the others.

I looked at them too, and nod. "Yeah."

"I'll bring her back by ten." Cody told them with a nod, before grabbing my hand and leading me to his car.

"You ready?"

"Yea." I said, and I smiled at him.

Cody took me to all these great places. We went to eat dinner at an Olive Garden, then we went to see a romantic movie. In the dim room, I tried not to feel out of it. No matter how much I tried I kept spacing out into daydream land and pictured Logan in my head.

Other disturbing thoughts got into my head, too, and I just felt like going home.

By the end of the movie, Cody became a gentleman. When he got me back to Miley's house he walked me to the door.

I knew we had to kiss, or at least, some dates went like that. Some people did that.

Cody looked at me, almost expectantly and I sighed. I leaned in and just pressed my lips to his for a second. Cody responded back by pulling me close, but I had enough. I pulled away and tried to be comfortable.

"I'll see you some other time." I said in a whisper.

I fumbled with my keys for a humiliating amount of time before I opened the door and went inside. Sending Cody a smile I closed the door and found the others all sitting there.

"So how was the date?" Selena asked.

"I..." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to think. I couldn't remember anything of the date, the food I ate, nothing. I was just scared.

Selena and Miley stood up.

"Come on." They pulled me into the room I shared with Selena and had to kick Nick and Logan outside, who had followed worried.

"Demi, sweetie, talk to us." Miley took my hand in hers and I tried to feel the comfort they were giving me, but I felt confused. Scared, angry, just awful.

"Don't think about it, Demi, it happened a long time ago, it's okay." Selena whispered softly to me. "It'll be okay, honey? Believe me."

I felt the familiar sting of tears come to my eyes and I shook my head. "I'm fine." I said, even though I was crying, and my voice was full of emotion.

"You're here with us." Miley said, getting tears into her eyes too.

"Don't." I said, and hugged her. "Please, it's bad to cry. You have to be stress free, it'll do bad to your baby to be stressed."

"I know, but I just can't help it." Miley hugged me and then I felt Selena wrap her hands around the both of us.

"I knew I should have made you stay." Selena said. "I knew the moment you got that same look on your face that I should have made you stay."

"I have a look?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Yes. A lost, lonely puppy dog look." She said, and I laughed.

"Don't say that." I sniffled. "I'll be fine okay." I told her. "I don't need any more of this worry. I'm done with the past and it's all better now."

"Selena told me you stopped seeing your therapist." Miley said and I instantly felt shame fill me up.

"I was better and I don't think I need a shrink in my life."

Selena and Miley gave me soft glares.

"Fine, I just thought I was over it."

"We need to talk to Jennifer to make sure she thinks you are." Miley said.

I shook my head. "Look you guys, can we stop, please? Can we talk tomorrow?"

Miley looked doubtful.

"Jennifer will be here tomorrow." Selena said, and I stared at her.

"What?" I gasped out.

"Jennifer's going-"

"Selena, why do you do this to me? Why do you always have to chose for me? You make Logan fake date me, you have me see Jennifer again? Why?"

"Because I told her." Miley said, I looked at her shocked then.

"Why?"

"Demi, you put up a strong face for us, all of us. Even Jennifer said it before, but what happened, it...people can't just be okay. I know because I know okay!" Miley sat me down on the bed. "I love you, Selena loves you, too. We want the best for you and we will do that, but you have to let us help you. I don't want you to live in your head, dealing with your pain alone. You're better than that, you can be happy again."

Tears welled in my eyes, but i pushed them away.

"I'll-I'll talk to her if you guys want." I relented. "I just feel fine okay? Believe me."

"We will, when you stop shutting us all out." Selena said, sitting next to me. They both wrapped their arms around me.

As much as I wanted to be angry, I had to love them, they were all I had now. My only family. It was going to be okay, but they were right. I needed to be more open with them. I just, I was scared.

"It'll be okay." Miley said, and Selena nodded.

I hugged them tighter to me, wanting never to let them go.

**~* Please Review *~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is where everything starts to get real or imaginary for Demi. enjoy. :)**

Demi's pov

I always hated the thought of having things inside of me. Just when I heard that we could have worms freaked me out. I hate the idea of everything inside of me. And it was all because of _him_ probably.

Last time I saw Jennifer she assured me that I was dealing with the trauma my own way.

Now, I was just a freak that didn't have any dates and just went around with my friends, never wanting to be alone.

Meeting Nick and Logan was hard. I tried to be as subtle about the whole thing as possible. Miley and Selena even promised that they wouldn't tell them about me having a therapist. It was hard to convince them, but they relented.

I was glad they did, I wasn't ready for them to know. Any of them.

Surprisingly, they were both great. Nick loved Miley and he became like a brother to Selena and me. Logan was more a pain in the ass then Nick, but he at least respected me.

But now that I had gone out with Cody. It was a nice, sweet, innocent date, but I began to think of the past. The past I tried to avoid as much.

It was like it came to haunt me back as soon as I came to Ontario.

Selena and Miley don't know this, but I had lived in Ontario when I was a kid. I moved to Seattle and never told them a thing. Being back, it's all bringing back all the memories. I don't want them to come back, but I know they are.

Jennifer looked at me with a small smile on her face. "How you feeling?" She asked.

We were in a Chinese food restaurant. After she we, Selena and me, picked her up, Selena drove us to the restaurant while she went home to make room for Jennifer.

Now it was time to talk.

"Good." I said, my voice squeaky. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my soda, but Jennifer caught my slip.

She took a bite of her soup and looked thoughtful at the soda I was drinking.

This gave me time to make up a lie, but nothing came to mind. I was blank.

"Being back here, it must be hard." Jennifer stated. Not asked, or said, but stated like it was a fact.

I sighed and thought back to what I promised Selena and Miley. I had to open up, to let them in. If I wanted to do that then It would be easier to start with my therapist.

"I can't stop thinking about it. It all reminds me of it. Even when I try not to think about it, I can't think of anything else." It wasn't normal. "It's not okay."

"I know." Jennifer said, with a nod. "It's going to happen until you let yourself feel all the feelings bottle up inside you."

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Jennifer placed a hand over mine and gave me a smile. "You're strong Demi, believe me." She smiled at me. "I'll help you, your friends will help you. Just let us do all we can and you'll be okay. I promise."

Tears get to my eyes, and I hate everything. I hate my life. I just wish everything could be normal, but not it can't be.

Jennifer walked to my booth, and hugged me. For the second time in a row, I don't pull away. I let them hug me. I let them help me.

It felt so nice to do that.

**Probably makes no sense, but keep on reading.**

**Now what happened to Demi? Is she going to be okay? Let's hope so. **

**~* Please Review *~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I paused by the mirror and groaned. I looked horrible! One whole week in Pomona had really done no good. I had circles under my eyes, I barely went out. Cody called a couple of times, and I always told him that I was busy, he stopped calling a while back. Something I was glad of, at least that what I told myself.

I served myself a cup of juice and enjoyed it so much that I moaned.

"You seem to like that juice." Logan teased and I turned to see him standing in the kitchen entrance, smirking.

"I- Shut up, Logan. I'm just having a nice drink of juice." I glared at him. "Have a problem with that?"

"No." He raised his hands in surrender, and i decided to let him live.

Nick, Miley and Selena all woke up soon after that, but I only got surprised when I saw Jennifer walk inside, all dressed up and everything.

"Where were you?" I asked, and noticed my tone was a bit too tense for my liking.

"Relax, I was out for a cup of coffee. And some of Starbucks greatest creation!" She pulled out what looked like chocolate bread. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "It's chocolate cinammon bread!" When we didn't react her shoulders slumped. "It's good okay?"

The others nodded and went back to their own business.

By now, Logan and Nick had gotten used to Jennifer, she was the mother of the group, mostly because she was the adult. She was young, but definately a complete adult. We were barely in our 20's. No one would replace Selena as the true mother hen of the group though.

"Feet on the floor, Logan. I'll do that for you, Miley. Nick, tell Miley to sit down." Selena screamed doing a million things at once.

I smiled at Jennifer who smiled back. "You should help her next." I whispered, just so Selena could hear me.

"Shut it, Demi!" Snapped Selena, and Jennifer winked at me as she said. "I think that be a great idea, Demi. I think that's a great idea, Selena."

Selena looked at us mortified. "Look, I'm fine, I don't need help now. Maybe later when I get married and stuff, but now consider me a crazy lady with controlled issues."

"Please, you say that everytime I tell you you're crazy and we all know that's not true." Miley called out from across from me.

"Ooh!" We all chanted, big smiles on our faces.

"Miley, I don't think you want me to go there." Selena said, looking pretty pissed off.

"Bring it on, sister." Miley said, face serious and waiting for what Selena had to say.

"Enough children. Better start behaving like adults, for that's what we are." I piped up and smiled innocently at the others.

Selena and Miley playfully glared at each other, and we all ate breakfast with no more drama.

"Oh my god, these are good!" I exclaimed after having a piece of Jennifer's chocolate bread.

"Yes, they are." Jennifer looked like she was in heaven while she chewed on the bread. "I could eat these all day."

"I can imagine." I said, and laughed.

When breakfast was done, we all got ready to go out. Today, Miley and Nick were going to the doctor and so the rest of us were going to figure out ways to entertain ourselves.

I was a bit afraid, since all these places made me real uncomfortable. I stayed close to Jennifer and she gave me reassuring smiles that made me feel better.

"Logan, hey!" A voice called out.

We all turned to see who it was and Selena and me stared at the cute boy.

"Hey." Logan did that strange man hand shake as I ogled the blonde with what I was sure to be a dreamy expression in my face. He was cute! "What's up, Jake?"

"Nothing much. I was just here for a visit to my grandma, what are you doing here?" He asked, very surprised.

"Oh, I came here to visit some friends." Logan put his hands in his pockets and turned to us.

"Oh, well hello. Such beautiful ladies. Introduce me, Logan." Jake gave us all flirty looks and I was sure I melted in a way.

Even Jennifer giggled when he said that.

"I'm Jennifer, this is Demi and Selena." She shook hands with Jake, but then backed up for us to shake hands with him.

"Hey." I said and felt myself blush.

"Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Selena and they began conversation with Logan.

"So, I was just taking a day off today. My grandma loves having me over, but absolutely hates it when I hover." Jake admitted to us.

Selena pov

Oh wow, he was such a gentleman. He met my eyes and smiled and I blushed while smiling back.

Logan roped him into walking with us as we went to the movies. It was Logan's great idea that we go to the movies at 1 in the afternoon, but now I felt great. It was on the way to the movies that we met Jake.

"So, you're friends with Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice friend. Drives me and Demi crazy." I said, and frowned. What if he thought I was rude.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like that too, but he's pretty cool in the end."

I smiled up at him. He was so sweet! "Totally." I said, and we both followed the others into the movies.

Demi's pov

"They seem to be getting along." I whispered to Logan.

"That reminds me." He took my hand and I felt myself blush at how perfect it fit. "We're supposed to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Selena chewed my head off when you went out on a date with Cody."

I blushed at the way he said it, almost like he was really angry. I shook my head. It was my mind playing tricks on me, anyway, why would Logan be angry? I had bigger things to worry about anyway.

"W-whatever." I said, and looked away, trying to be non-chalant, but noticed how people might really think I was dating him. Well, it wasn't true and if worst came to worst, I could have my fake break-up with him. That thought made me smile and for a moment everything was good. But then I saw it, a person that looked almost like _him_.

I stared, frozen in spot. He didn't see me, but I saw him. All I could hear was my heart thudding into my ears, but that wasn't enough. I had to see if it was him, I had to get away from here if it was.

I could hear my name, and I turned to Logan only to block his mouth with my hand. "Don't say my name." I begged and turned to the man, but when I saw his face, my whole body stopped moving. I expected it to be _him_, but it wasn't. He just looked like him. My heart was still beating really fast, beating into my ears like a drum.

"Demi?" I turned to Selena and nodded slowly, my face breaking into a smile.

"Yeah, just -" I pointed to a poster of Twilight. "Taylor Lautner is so cute." I said.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend here." Logan said, pretending to be hurt. That brought a smile of Selena's face and a confused look on Jake's.

"She's your girlfriend?" He asked, with a smile.

Logan and I looked at Selena. "Ask her, dude." Logan said, pointing to Selena and put a hand around my shoulders. He pulled me to the drinks line, and heard Selena and Jake talk softly. I leaned on Logan, feeling so safe in his arms. I was so scared a moment ago, and I still was, but Logan was my friend, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Logan whispered to me.

I could still fear in my whole body but I controlled it and shook my head. "Just tired." I lied. Logan left it alone, but I was sure that Jennifer and Selena wouldn't.

I was right.

After getting home and Jake leaving to his Grandma's house, after giving Selena his number, of course, we went home to fine Nick and Miley cooking.

We sneaked to my and Selena's room, with Miley following behind.

"What happened?" Selena asked, eyes on me.

"What's going on?" Miley asked and looked at us for answers.

"Demi, you need to tell us when you're having some problems, keeping them inside like this isn't good." Jennifer told me.

I glared at them all. "Don't you think I know that? I hate feeling like this, lying to Nick and Logan. I can't tell them. I hate this." I felt the tears run down my face and covered my face with my hands.

"Demi-" Selena began, voice soft and full of what I thought was pity.

"Don't okay!" I screamed. "I'm tired of trying to have everything be okay. I'm fucked up and messed up and it'll never be okay. I hate myself for being so awful."

"It's not your fault, sweetie. I told you a million times. You're a very beautiful girl, you didn't deserve that happening to you, just like no one deserves it happening to them."

"Maybe it was my fault." I cried. "He told me millions of times that I seduced him, that I was asking for it." I shook my head, my voice breaking and I sobbed. It all came back. I didn't want to remember. I tried to hard and now it was here, in front of me. Inside of me. Stuck with me. Forever.

"Demi, don't cry." Miley hugged me and I let her, her belly making me relieved. I clung to her until I felt myself go into a deep sleep.

Selena's pov

We watched Demi fall asleep and only when I was sure that she was asleep did I help Jennifer put her in the bed.

"What do we do?" I asked. "Why is it getting worse?"

Jennifer watched Demi with a closed expression and I looked at her, hands crossed.

"Only she can tell you. And I think she should, soon. Maybe to at least one of you guys. I'm her therapist and I see how good it feels for her to tell me everything that's bothering her, but she needs your support." Jennifer looked at Demi sadly. "She'll tell you, but you have to be patient." Then she sighed. "I hope that she tells you soon, because if she doesn't she'll never tell me either."

"What?" Miley and I looked at her confused. "We made her go to you hoping that she would tell you everything. Why hasn't she?"

"She's reserved and I think she needs to feel sure that she'll be able to trust you guys with the truth." She smiled sadly at us. "I know that as soon as she does that, the healing process with begin."

We all looked at Demi. Sweet, strong, stubborn Demi. I won't just wait and watch. I love her, but she's known us for a while now. I have to get her to tell us the truth, fast!

**~* Please Review *~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: okay, there's mentions of past rape (subtly, though) and well, nothing more. You are warned. a couple of cuss words.  
><strong>

Demi's pov

I had the a nightmare. It was him, hurting me like he had before, when I was younger. He pinned me to the ground, ripped off my clothes, and pushed himself on me. I was scared and screamed as much as I could. I begged him to stop, to leave me alone, but he wouldn't listen.

When I opened me eyes, I was being held down and everyone was screaming at me.

"Let me go! I hate you!" I screamed panicked.

"Stop! Let her go!"

I felt them all leave and closed my eyes as I backed up to the wall. Dead silence was around me. I cried and tried to calm down, but because I had barely woken up I still felt the dream fresh in my mind. Rage and hate and fear mixed in together and I opened my eyes. I didn't look at any of my friends or At Jennifer, who was closest to me. All I did -all I wanted- was to get out of the room.

So I did.

I walked out of the room and asked to be alone. I talked only to Jennifer, because she would be the only one who would listen to me.

I stepped outside and went to the back yard, and sat in the small bench that Miley and Nick told me they were doing to pain white in the near future. I was so panicked I was thinking of anything stupid just to not be afraid anymore. I was just beginning to enjoy the silence and the solitude, when Logan walked outside.

"Logan, come inside." Nick ordered.

I looked back at them both, Miley and Selena and Jennifer were watching anxiously, while Nick tried to reason with Logan, but Logan was determined to stay.

"Let him." I called. "I want to talk to him." I said, not really meaning it, but he made me feel calm. Probably because we were always fighting. I wasn't sure.

Nick looked at me confused, before nodding and heading inside. He closed the door behind him.

Logan stepped closer. "What was that?" He asked.

I cried again, but controlled them and just shook my head.

"I'm your pretend boyfriend, Demi. You can tell me anything." He begged and I almost wished I could go and hug him.

"If i tell you, do you promise not to tell the others? Just yet anyway. They know what wrong with me, but I don't want to talk to them just yet." I said, pleading him to listen to me.

Logan nodded, and sat down next to him.

"I was...I have a bad past Logan." I said. "And every once in a while I have nightmares, I try to forget and ignore them, but they keep coming back full force."

Logan sat quietly beside me, and I wanted to look at him, but was ashamed that he would ask me more.

"What happened to you?" He asked, and I could've laughed.

"My stepfather, he...I-Look, it's hard to explain." I said, voice breaking. Logan probably got what I meant because he hugged me, close and tight and I held on to him like my life depended on it.

"I swear, Demi, If I ever see him I could kill him." Logan said, angrily.

I held closer to him, not wanting him to do such thing. "No, he's not worth it."

"You're worth it." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"He had no right to do what he did to you. He's sick and he needs to die." Logan said, fervently. "Where is he?"

"Dead." I answered.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

I nodded. "He's been dead for five years." The sky was about to break dawn and I looked up, wanting to feel safe again. The dark always made me scared. "I'm glad he is, you know. I never forget what he did. I can only imagine how scared I'd be if I knew he was alive and me close to him."

"Close to him?" Logan asked.

"He...I grew up here. In Pomona." I confessed and looked at him.

"Well, for you being my girlfriend I don't know much about you." Logan joked, but it felt flat by how worried he sounded.

"I could show you around." I offered.

"I"ll think about it." Logan promised and pulled me closer to him. I let him, because at that moment all I wanted was comfort.

Later I met up with the others. Nick and Logan went outside to clean and I was alone to face Jennifer and Selena, oh and the pregnant girl too.

"Why didn't you talk to us, honey? Are you okay?" Jennifer quickly asked.

"I wanted to talk to Logan." I said. "Anyway, he would've never calm down unless he got to talk to me. I'm sorry."

"Did you tell him?" Selena asked.

I nodded. "Oh, honey." Miley hugged me. "What did you dream?"

"Nightmare." I confessed. "I shouldn't be afraid anymore. Like you said, Miley, he's gone now. I have to be fine now."

Jennifer took my hand in hers. "It's not always that simple, sweetheart. Everyone's different. You probably still haven't let it go yet."

"How do I do that?" I asked, almost screaming. "Because you know what? It's not a fucking walk in the park."

Jennifer nodded, understanding where I was coming from, and I began to feel like a total jerk.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Selena suggested. "You should rest."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to have nightmares anymore." I said.

Jennifer sighed. "Okay, come on, we can at least try and eat pancakes." She left and we all followed her to the kitchen, where we made pancakes.

It got weird after that. I was so paranoid, but so sure that nothing was wrong with me that I couldn't sleep anymore. Logan helped a lot though, he never left me alone, and I was glad he didn't. For a while, I was losing hope that I would never have a normal sleeping night.

I was just so afraid of what had happened. I was scared and felt like it would happen again. All I wanted was to get away from Pomona as possible, to go back to Seattle. I wanted to get away from all of this.

**~* Please Review *~**

**~* Please Review *~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well, finally the end. Not a good ending, but I think Demi has a lot of things to be happy about.**

**Demi's pov**

I smiled up at Logan when he smiled at me. We had hanged out for the last couple of days. And today we had thought of going to buy something last minute for Miley. Selena was preparing a last minute baby shower and well, I wanted to be prepared.

It was easier to think now that my thoughts were clear from the past. It was still hard not to have nightmares, but the more I talked to Jennifer the more it helped. Not to mention that Logan was a lot of help too.

I sighed and paused. "You really don't think I'm weird at all?"

"Why would I ever think that?" Logan frowned.

I shrugged. "My past isn't the best thing in the world." I shrugged again. "Most people find it strange."

"You've told people before?"

"Just Selena and Miley, and they get pretty protective of me."

Logan chuckled softly. "I'd worry if they didn't. They care about you Demi."

"I'm sorry, though. I never wanted anyone else to know. I wanted to forget."

"No, Demi, you don't have to explain yourself." Logan took my hands in mine and smiled down at me, "It's okay."

I was about to answer when my phone rang.

I sighed, disappointed that my small moment with Logan had been interrupted and looked down at my phone.

"Hey, Sel, what's up-"

"You have to hurry, Demi. Miley's about to have her baby!" Selena screeched, panicked.

"Selena, relax...OH DEAR MOTHER!" I heard Miley scream from the back ground.

"Oh my god, where are you guys?" I asked, already running to Nick's car, he had let us borrow it. If we had the car- "How are you guys going to the hospital?"

"Jake's driving-"

"DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO YOU BETTER GET TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP...OH MY GOD, NICK I HATE YOU."

I heard some mumbling in the background and took this time to tell Logan what was happening.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be an uncle." He opened the car and made our way to the hospital.

"We're on our way." I told Selena.

Selena sighed. "Okay, we'll see you there."

"This is so exciting." I said, after hanging up.

"Yeah." Logan smiled at me.

We made it to the hospital and when we got there, Selena, Jake and Jennifer were sitting down drinking coffee.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, but I think good." Selena said.

I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Want coffee, Demi?" Logan asked.

"I...sure." I nodded and Logan left with Jake, who told him everything that had happened.

"So, you and Logan..." Selena looked at me suggestively.

"Sel, I'm not ready for dating yet."

Selena hugged me. "I know, but I'm so glad that you and Logan are well hanging out. Logan to me was always good for you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Demi, that boy loves you." Selena smiled at me, winking.

I blushed. "Well, Jake seems to like you." I said, trying to get the attention off of me."

"Well, it's not a sure thing yet."

"Excuses, excuses. You like him and he likes you."

"Soon, it'll be you both having babies." Jennifer teased and we both blushed.

The waiting was getting to be too much. I walked to the hallway and sighed. Logan was walking towards me when I saw Nick coming from the other corner.

"Nick!" I ran to him, catching the others attentions. "How's Miley? What happened?"

Nick smiled at us, proudly. "You guys want to meet your new niece?"

"Yes!" We all said and he took us to Miley's room, where she was holding on to the cutest baby I had ever seen.

"Oh my god, she's so cute." Selena cooed.

"She is." I agreed and walked closer to get a better look.

"Meet Emma you guys." Miley told us.

I smiled and felt tears come to my eyes. "She's so cute."

"You want to hold her?" She asked me and I looked at her surprised.

"Oh, I don't know what if I..."

"Sit down and you can hold her." Miley told me gently and I did as she told me. I sat on the chair next to the bed and took Emma in my arms.

"She's beautiful, Mi. She looks just like you."

Miley smiled at me and looked at the baby too.

"Hello, wittle baby. I'm Aunt Selena." Selena cooed over my shoulder.

"She's a little crazy." I said, loud enough for the the others to hear me. "You'll get used to her."

The baby sighed and we all 'aw-ed'.

"You're crazier than me." Selena shot back.

"Whatever. Don't listen to her, Emma. Aunt Sel is crazy, just like I said."

Selena smacked me gently. "Want to hold her?" I asked her.

Selena looked at Miley, who nodded. I gave her to Selena and allowed her to sit down. I watched from the side and felt Logan walk close to me.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Logan whispered to me.

I nodded. Already the baby was winning all of our hearts over.

A nurse came inside, giving us all a sweet smile. "I think we should let you rest, honey." She told Miley.

"I'm fine." Miley said.

"I know, but we also need to take the baby to rest too. So you might as well rest, you lost a lot of blood."

Miley looked like she didn't want to do as the woman said, but Nick walked over to her and kissed her hand. "I'll be right here, and it'll all be okay."

Miley looked at her baby, not wanting to let her go and sighed. "Okay."

The nurse took the baby and as soon as she was gone turned to the rest of us. "Follow her, make sure my baby's okay." She ordered and we didn't even try to tell her she was exaggerating. We just followed the nurse to the Nursery.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked, a bit worried.

"She's a new mother." Jennifer said, with a smile. "The protective instinct is born right along with the baby. It's completely normal."

Jake nodded and wrapped a hand around Selena as they all looked at the other babies.

* * *

><p>"Come on." Miley said, pulling the others with her. I stood behind them all, amazed at how agile she was, even in her current state and with a newborn in her hands.<p>

"Demi, hurry!" Miley yelled. She had been anxious to leave the hospital and be at home where no one would worry over her. I always knew that Miley was a very sweet, nurturing girl, but the fact that she didn't want to be taken care of came as a surprise.

I ran to the car where every one was squished in. Jennifer, Logan and Jake were in Jake's car, which was good. There wasn't much room here anymore.

"I was wrong baby, your mommy crazy." I said, quietly and thankfully Miley hadn't heart. But Selena did, and she laughed lightly.

When we got to the house it was nice to be somewhere familiar and as soon as they all were busy with soemthing I walked outside.

Logan walked outside with me.

"Stop thinking so much." Logan said,

We were still friends and trying to figure out where we were together, but I knew that where ever the relationship was going, I was a little scared.

I had the right to be. I didn't want to take any chances with people, I didn't want to get hurt.

"I know you're worried." Logan said, smiling at me.

Something told me that he wasn't dangerous.

"What told you that, Sherlock?"

"I'm naturally intelligent. Things just get to me." He explained with a shrug.

I smacked him and rolled my eyes before hugging him. "You're nice, Logan. And I'm sorry that I was mean to you."

"You don't even have to apologize." Logan told me.

"I fee like I have to."

"Well, don't. There's no reason for you to ever feel like you need to apologize to me." Logan hugged me back. "It's okay, I promise."

"Hey, guys." Selena walked outside. "Can I talk to you, Demi? Alone?"

Logan nodded and left, after giving me a squeeze in my hand.

"Things are really looking better now huh?"

"Selena, did you know that I love you?" I asked, and hugged her before she could answer.

"I knew." She said, cockily. And I smacked her. "I'm just kidding."

I rolled my eyes. "You're like a sister to me, you know that?"

She nodded. "I know you're like my little sister. And I'll always be there for you." She smirked. "When you and Logan get married and have kids, when you both are old and trying to dance. I'll be there."

I smacked her again. "You're mean."

"You love me. Come on." She said and walked inside.

I watched her go and breathed in. This might be a slow process, but I was sure I would forget all about my past. I knew I would.

With a nod from me, I began to look forward into my future. I had great friends, and best of all, now we had Emma. What's not to like right?

I was going to be okay now. I needed to be strong and I would, I was sure.

**The End.**


End file.
